Death Alley
by EmoWriterChick.94
Summary: Christina Masen, AKA Edward's biological sister, tries her best to resist Bella's blood to win her brothers acceptance, but disaster strikes when and old coven member is out to give her a message, scenting Bella instead.
1. Prologue

AN: This is a story based on Twiligt. I would just say I don't own Twlilght, but I wish I did!

Prologue 

Lightning struck violently as I walked down the long road, followed by thunder, my heart sped up as I walked towards, what the orphans called "Death Alley".

I tried to calm my fast heart as I walked closer to the opening. During the day "Death Alley" was just a normal shortcut home, during the night it looked like a disaster waiting for me, a disaster that could leave me mentally scared or even dead, I shuddered at the thought.

I stopped at the entrance and looked down the pitch black alley, scared by my own thoughts and scared of what could happen. I finally took a deep breath and started to walk slowly through the eerie silent darkness. Every five minutes I looked behind me, hoping nothing was following. A loud bang startled me; I froze in terror while my heart sped up so much it banged rapidly against my chest. I heard slow footsteps behind me. I wanted to run but my feet stopped me going. Instead I turned slowly without realising, scared of what could be behind.

I gasped and froze once more when I saw two scarlet eyes staring back at me. The face, which looked male in the tiny light, snickered at my frightened reaction. I didn't move. I didn't speak. I wanted to scream and run away. He pinned me against the wall without any effort. His freezing hands made me suddenly gasp; I could feel myself shake under his grip.

He held me against the wall for a while, staring into my eyes like he was trying to figure out who I was. He moved his body closer to mine. I closed my eyes and waited for what was coming, knowing I wouldn't be able to escape. I felt his cold, hard lips press against my neck which made me gasp more, I could feel his smile widen. I started to struggle as his grip tightened. I was ready to scream until I felt a sharp pain in my neck, followed by a burning pain, which ran throughout my entire body.

AN: Please review!


	2. Chapter one: Hunger

Chapter 1: Hunger

_I need to feed… I need to feed… I need to feed… I need feed…_

_I can't feed, not now. I need to find him first; I need to find my brother, my real brother. _

_No I need to find help first… No I need to help _him _first… What should I do?_

_I cannot let him die yet… What if I kill him myself? I need to feed first; I cannot risk killing him, not my only dear brother._

I snapped out of my thoughts, out of my human self and back into the ravenous monster. There was now only one thought in my evil mind, hunger. I have become a monster I didn't even know existed; I myself now live in the world of myth and legends, the same world as the dragons and the werewolves, the witches and the wizards, the… _vampires._

I inhaled the sweet scent of the real life humans, their scent, so… lush and so… mouth watering. I desired their blood, their delicious blood. My lips could already feel the creamy liquid, my throat burned, persuading me to cool the irritable pain.

I spotted my target, my food, my donor. I watched her walk towards the dark alley I was transformed. I still remember the burning pain, the pain that singed my veins, charring the human I used to be into a hungry monster that is always wanting to kill and feed on innocent humans, the monster that was going to strike again when the time was right.

She walked deeper into the alley and I followed. She stopped dead in front of me and slowly turned around. She turned and looked into my demon eyes. She gasped and backed against the wall, an easy meal. I crept towards her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She looked pleadingly into my eyes. I tilted her neck and felt the flow of my water run though her veins. Before she could scream I leaned in and stabbed her with my sharp teeth until her body fell limp.

I lay her on the floor and placed my mouth around the holes I had created. I started to suck the unneeded blood quickly, gulping until there was nothing left. I stood up and wiped the excess food from around my mouth, finished and satisfied.

Now I needed to find my brother, my blood brother, before it's too late.

AN: Please Review!


	3. Chapter two: Blooding

Chapter two: Blooding

I flitted towards the hospital, hoping he was still awake, still alive. I passed through the doors and walked towards the first corridor. I sniffed the sickened air, finding the scent I was looking for. I still desired the desirable blood of the patients, but I was too occupied in finding who I needed to notice.

_Where is he? Why can't I find his scent? _

I walked past a room and it hit me, the scent I wanted, the scent I was happy to smell. I walked inside to find a woman lying still and obviously close to dying. Her dark hair was the colour of faded coal, her skin porcelain. I sat down beside her and touched her soft hand; I had no eagerness of feeding on this woman, my mother. Her eyes flickered open as she moved her weak head to face me, even though she was extremely fragile I could see confusion on her face. I smiled my warmest smile.

"Who… Are you?" She whispered weakly. The doctor walked into the room, he gave me a dangerous look before looking over at my mother. "Doctor, I need…" The doctor walked over to the other side of the bed, he gave me another warning look before checking my mother's pulse.

"Yes, what do you need?" He spoke with a kind, calming voice.

"I need you to save my son; please you have to promise you'll do everything for him."

"I will do my best, which corridor?

"East wing I think." I stood up after hearing what I came here for. I walked to the end of the corridor until I stood outside the entrance to east wing. I sniffed the air. I found him. I quickly walked down east wing, the scent getting stronger with each step I took. I finally found the curtain I was looking for. I opened it and walked inside, closing it behind me.

There he was, my brother who I haven't seen for almost eighteen years after I was adopted. If I was human I would have cried with happiness. I sat beside him and placed my hand around his wrist. His pulse was extremely slow and I could tell it was slowing quickly, I didn't have much time. I moved and sat closer towards his chest. He didn't move. I leaned over his body until my mouth was close to his neck. I didn't want to do this but I had no choice I had to save him. I kissed his cold cheek before whispering the words "I love you." into his ear. I moved my lips closer towards his neck. I open my mouth and bit into his soft skin. I begged not to drink because I knew I wouldn't stop. I held on for a few moments before letting go. When I pulled back I felt him tense up, I knew I had done what I intended to do. I sat beside him and smiled please I had saved him.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped as I faced the doctor. He was young looking with light blonde hair. He looked at my brother who was tensing up. He gave me another warning look before pushing past me. Then I smelt it. The scent I had not inhaled for a while. "What have you done?" He thundered.

"I saved him," I said proudly, "I did what my mother wanted, I did all that could be done."

"You shouldn't be here, you're dangerous." I looked at him hurt but he didn't look up from my brother, "What is your name?"

"Christina." He finally looked at me, his eyes were a light shade of gold, "I know what you are, doctor."

"And you also." His face calmed as he gave me a dazzling smile. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"A few months," He shook his head and look back at my brother.

"So you're a new born, how many?" He didn't look back up.

"Eleven, nearly a year," He nodded.

"Do you control you feeds?" I looked at him confused. "Or do you kill whenever?" I gulped.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I need to know." My brother winced so I sat beside him placing my hand on his.

"Did I do it right, the blooding?" He looked back at me and nodded.

"I'm shocked; I never knew a new born could resist blood like that."

"Well, I'm one of a kind." I smiled and he snickered.

"Do you like being what you are?"

"What a cold blooded killer who has to kill her friends to stay alive?"

"I take that as a no, I can help you."

"Thanks but I want to deal with this alone," He nodded.

"I understand if you need me I'm sure you'll find me." I nodded in agreement. "How do you know him?" He gestured towards my brother.

"He's my brother; I haven't seen him for eighteen years."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I was adopted when I was young; I was four when my mother gave birth to him." I could tell he was going to ask me more questions. "Will you promise me something?" He nodded, "Will you take care of him for me?"

"Of course, why are you going?"

"Yes I want to be a better… Vampire when I see him next, but I will come and meet him, but I don't want you to mention anything about me to him until then."

"I won't, I give you my word." I stood up ready to leave.

"My mother… She died didn't she?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," I nodded.

"Before I go, can I get your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen,"

"Thanks." I walked towards the curtain.

"Oh Christina, what is his name?"

I smiled, "Edward Masen." I walked out of the curtain and flitted to find help.


	4. Chapter three: Help

Chapter 3: Help?

_Am I ever going to find help? Am I ever going to get the chance to see Edward again? Where is Edward? Did Dr. Cullen keep his word? Is Edward now a vampire? Does he have an obsession like me for human blood? Is he happy?_

Since I left the hospital these were the thoughts that screamed inside my head, the thoughts I needed to know the answer to. One hundred years had passed, but still I was a creature of evil, a creature that lived upon human blood, that same creature which has killed hundreds maybe thousands over the years to survive.

Even I cannot control myself now. Every human who walks or even looks in my direction ends up dead and it's my entire fault. I should have taken Dr. Cullen's help when he offered it.

I went to Rome to seek help from The Volturi; the only thing they offered was a death sentence, which thoughts of Edward stopped me from accepting. After that there was nothing, I started to regret rejecting the death sentence. I tried to feed off other animals but the blood was too dissatisfying, so I decided to go without both. I became week after two weeks, I started to hope that I would die of blood starvation but instead of dying I hungered more. I lasted until I could hardly move, until my whole body felt like it was burning from the inside out, then I had to feed.

I felt ashamed. I couldn't stay where I was anymore; there was too much temptation around. I walked, never looking back, I passed through states, countries, continents, almost around the world but I never stopped, I was too scared to stop. I was scared the monster I knew I wasn't would creep back up on me and force me to start the murderous disaster again.

I close my eyes and sniffed, trying to recognise where I was. I had been back in my home country for a few weeks but where I didn't know. The only thing I knew was that I was walking through a forest. I liked it here; the surroundings were so quiet which helped my obsession with blood. Every now and then I would here a roar of a great predator, but I never went to investigate.

I decided to walk around; wondering of there was anyone who could be my next feed. I closed my eyes feeling relaxed; even with my eyes closed I knew what was around me. I suddenly stood to a halt and opened my eyes. There in front of me was a house, the house didn't interest me much but the scent did. I sniffed one last time conferring the smell, a scent which I recognised; it was the scent of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.


	5. Chapter four: Carlisle's family

Chapter 4: Carlisle's family

I walked up to the house, the scent getting stronger. I was ready to knock, but a loud smash forced me to walk straight in. As I walked into the shocking bright house, I smelt a strong vampire scent which forced me into another bright room. A male was leaning on a piano and I could tell he was angry. He turned and placed his eyes onto mine, the soft golden colour dazzled me. He hadn't changed since I last saw him, my dear vampire brother.

The thoughts of when I saw him last flooded into my head, as they came Edwards face became confused. He wanted to ask me something, but the words wouldn't come out. Edward's face became angry but still confused.

"Who are you?" I shook my head and quickly rushed out of the room before he could ask anything else. I shouldn't be here, not yet. I walked back towards the door, but I was stopped by a recognised voice.

"Christina?" I felt happiness in his voice, as I turned this emotion became concern.

"Dr. Cullen, we meet again, even though it shouldn't be that time yet."

"I see what you mean." Dr. Cullen looked hard into my eyes, "I guess you haven't found help yet."

"I tried, but even the Volturi couldn't offer me any help, I'm afraid nothing will be done." Edward walked into the room. I looked at him and smiled, but he didn't smile back.

"Carlisle, who is she? She has memories of me when I was human." I looked at Edward and then back at Dr. Cullen confused.

"How does he know that?"

"Edward has a gift of reading minds." I looked again at Edward who had a smug smile on his face.

"Interesting, I suppose I need to be careful around you." I smiled at Edward again, this time he half smiled back. "I see you kept his original name and that you kept your promise. For that I am and will be grateful."

"Yes I always keep my promises," Edward snickered. _Was he snickering at my thoughts or did Dr. Cullen say something funny? _Edward snickered again before walking towards another door behind Dr. Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen, what you said back in the hospital, is that offer still on?" Edward stopped at the door and looked at me again, his expression was more confused.

"Please call me Carlisle and yes if you still want my help it's here for you."

"What help?" We both looked at Edward who was now angry with his confusion.

"Edward," I called, "I promise I will tell you everything, but first I need to change." I thought about what I had done since I left him last, knowing he would see it. Hoping he would understand. He nodded and smiled at me.

"You came to the right person, Carlisle will help." He smiled at Carlisle before continuing to enter another room.

"Christina, would you like to meet the rest of the family?" I nodded and smiled happily. I had never felt this loving warmth since becoming the monster and I wanted to hold onto it. I followed Carlisle into the same room Edward entered.

It was bright like the other rooms I had entered; there was a table in the centre of the room with Carlisle's family sitting around it. Edward gave Carlisle a worried look before looking at the young girl sitting beside him.

"Christina, this is my family, Edward you already know of course." He walked behind a young woman, Edward was on edge, "This is my wife Esme, next to her is Emmett," Emmett was muscular with very short dark hair. Next to him was a very beautiful blonde woman who I learnt was named Rosalie. Carlisle pointed to a small girl, who seemed very friendly, "This is Alice and next to her is Jasper," Jasper was slightly muscular like Edward, he had wild blonde hair and looked wild himself. Edward snickered when I thought this, "Next to Edward is Bella the newest addition to the family." Bella smiled at this and looked lovingly at Edward. I smiled at Carlisle's family.

"It's nice to meet you all." Carlisle pulled out a chair next to Edward and gestured me to sit. Without hesitation I sat next to him. Edward relaxed back into his chair and placed his arm around Bella.

I suddenly smelt something out of the ordinary. A scent I recognised the most. A human scent. Edward stiffened up and gave me a warning look. I ignored it and carried on inhaling the sweet scent. I closed my eyes and tried to figure out who it was. It finally hit me, _Bella_.


	6. Chapter five: My apologies

Chapter 5: My apologies

Edward started to snarl when my monster instinct kicked in. I stood up not taking my eyes from Bella. She was worried and became more frightened with every movement I made. Edward stood up in front of me along with Carlisle who edged more towards Bella. I tried to snap out of my monstrous conscious, but I couldn't while I had thoughts of killing Bella in my mind. I desired her blood, I _needed_ it. Edward's growl became louder.

I tried to stop the killer thoughts from my head but they wouldn't shift. I wanted to beg for Carlisle's help but the only sound that came from my mouth was a blood thirst growl. _Edward please stop me before I hurt her_. Edward stopped growling in shock. I prised my stare from Bella and moved it onto his calm golden eyes. _Edward don't look at me like that do it. Now! _I locked my eyes back onto Bella and without hesitation tried to grab for her, but Edward was to quick before I knew what had happened I was pinned to the wall.

I struggled under Edward grip trying to get to Bella. She had moved quickly against the wall opposite us, Esme and Alice defending her. Carlisle moved from the table to my side, helping Edward pin me down.

"Christina, look at me." Carlisle spoke with a calm voice. "Ignore Bella and look at me, I know you can do it."

"I… Can't…" My eyes wouldn't leave her; her scent was so sweet and _so _tempting.

"Christina, try, you did it with Edward, now try it with me." I tried to move my head, but I knew I had passed the controlling stage.

"Carlisle, we should get Bella out of the room." I could tell Edward was scared of what I wanted; Bella's blood.

"No I want to try something,"

"No! You're not using Bella as bate!" I could sense anger in his voice, mixed with love, strong love. Then it hit me, Edward was in love with Bella. I suddenly felt guilty. _How can I have thoughts to kill the love of my brother?_ Edward looked at me in shock, I froze knowing I had been caught. I realised the killer thoughts had slipped from my mind as the guilt rushed in. I no longer wanted to kill Bella or drink her desirable blood. I had more important thoughts in my head which Edward could hear.

"Christina, I need you to look at me." Without hesitation I looked Carlisle in the eyes.

"It's okay you can let me go." Carlisle let go of me at once, but Edward held on. He still wasn't sure. "Edward, you can let me…" I looked towards Bella, her scent grew stronger, I closed my eyes, trying to resist. I began to tense up, knowing what I could do. Edward held on tighter.

"Edward let her go, she's ready." Edward was uncertain but I knew he trusted to Carlisle. I became worried. _Edward please don't let me go._ He looked at Carlisle and shook his head.

"No, I can't."

"Edward let her go, its okay I know she's ready." I looked Edward desperately into the eyes. _Please don't. _"Edward."

"No, Edward don't, please I don't want to hurt her, I'm not ready."

"Don't worry I won't," Edward whispered.

"Christina, I know you're ready." I looked at Bella, she was trembling in fear and Esme placed an arm around her. _Can I do this? Am I ready? What if I'm not?_

Before I could think anymore Edward let go. I gasped in shock and looked him into the eyes, not wanting to look at Bella, scared of what would happen. I slid down the wall and closed my eyes, begging the monster to stay back. I placed my head into my lap and rocked, trying to become sane.

"Christina?" Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and stopped rocking. I lifted my head, there was Edward knelling in front of me, his soft gentle eyes calming me. "You need to explain a lot." I smiled and shook my head.

"Not yet, I need to change first." Edward smiled.

"You already have." I looked at him confused. "Look beside you." I looked to my left and Bella was sitting beside me smiling. I gasped in shock and tried to get away, but Edward held me back. "Christina, it's okay, Bella's been sitting beside you for a while and you haven't reacted in the slightest." I looked back at Edward and smiled. I then relaxed against the wall. I inhaled through my nose which made me smell Bella's human scent, but I took no notice.

"Am I going to be like this with all humans?"

"Were not sure yet, we don't even know how you might react to Bella is she moves." Carlisle replied from the table. I turned to back to Bella.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted; I've never been beside a human without… feeding." Bella froze but Edward gave her a comforting smile.

"It's okay; I'm used to it now." Edward snickered but I was confused.

"Oh, we just had a run in with a Nomad and Bella was attacked." Bella held up her hand which had a small fresh scar.

"She got bitten, but that mean she should be a vampire by now."

"I removed the venom." I looked at him in astonishment.

"But that means you tasted her blood." Edward nodded proudly, "That's amazing." Edward chuckled.

"How are you with Bella next to you?" I looked at Bella still astonished.

"Okay I think." I looked at Carlisle. "I want to carry on with you're help." Carlisle nodded and then looked at Bella.

"We'll start in the morning, Bella needs her rest." Edward smiled.

"I'll be happy to help." Bella smiled at Carlisle.


	7. Chapter six: Questions and new feeding

Chapter 6: Questions and new feeding

That night was an exciting one. Edward took Bella home while Carlisle went through the plan with me.

"Right Christina, I'm actually surprised Edward is letting us use Bella like this." I gave Carlisle a worried look.

"What do you mean? How are we going to be using Bella? I knew she was helping but helping in what?" If my heart wasn't dead it would have been thudding against my chest.

"Didn't Edward tell before he left?" I shook my head "Oh." Edward had entered the room. "Edward, why didn't you tell Christina about the plan?"

"I was going to; I wanted to take her hunting first." Edward looked at me. "Do you want to go?" I smiled. _Finally quality time with my bro…_ Edward gave me his well known confused look, "And I would like to talk to you as well." I smiled and nodded.

"What exactly are we hunting?"

"What ever we can find," He started to walk towards the door, "Are you coming?" He gave me a dazzling smile and I followed.

We walked deep into my favourite forest. It was silent until I began to speak. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He walked towards a soft patch of grass and sat down, gesturing me to sit beside him, without hesitation I sat down and waited for the questions I already knew he would be asking.

"When you went for Bella and Carlisle suggesting using her as bate." His hands tightened and then loosened again. "You had guilty thoughts… You mentioned something about… hurting your brother's love. I wanted to know what you meant about that." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Okay, I think I've been keeping this to myself long enough. Do you want me to start from the beginning?" Edward was confused.

"From he beginning?" Edward looked into my mind looking for answers but I kept it empty, wanting to tell him myself.

"It's a long story." He nodded and lay down making himself comfortable, something was telling me he wanted to hear it all. "Right I want no interruptions no matter what I say right?" He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I won't I promise." He then closed his eyes, he looked so… beautiful. He smiled at that thought.

"Well I'll give you simple facts first. I'm your biological sister," Edward opened his eyes and looked up at me in shock. "I said no interruptions."

"No matter what I know, but… are you sure?"

"Yes." I placed images of our mother in my head and images of her holding myself and him.

"What happened?"

"I was getting there." I gave him an evil look which made him smile.

"Sorry but it's not everyday someone out of the blue tells you that she is your real sister… Sorry" I laughed.

"Well when our mother gave birth to you she couldn't cope." I showed Edward a film of images in my head replaying what happened. "She had to decide between us who she would keep, I was four at the time, but I was smart for my age. Our father made the decision to keep you and sent me for adoption."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Anyway I was sent into adoption and was adopted within weeks, I was a lucky one." I smiled, "Everyday I thought about you, wondering what my little brother was up to… But I was never jealous, I understood. So that's why you don't know about me. Didn't mom ever talk about me?"

"No, or she did and I can't remember. One hundred years is a long time."

"I agree." We both laughed.

"Tell me what happened when you were blooded." I was glad Edward was interested.

"I was twenty two when I was blooded, I still remember it well. I was walking down an alley when I was blooded, the Spanish influenza was going around and I was scared. I remember the burning too well." I stopped suddenly thinking about those painful moments.

"I think every vampire does." I looked at Edward who was looked through the trees he then looked back at me and smiled, "What did you do then?"

"Curious thing aren't you?"

"I'm interested." I laughed.

"Well I stayed with blooder; he showed how to hunt without getting caught… how to be a monster." Anger and jealousy filled my mind, "While I stayed with him he always talked about making a coven of his own, I didn't think he was being serious until he blooded Melissa, that's when I found out the influenza was getting worse."

"Is that when you came to me?"

"Yes, I was worried you had already died, I wanted to save you Edward that's why I blooded you." Edward stiffened.

"What did you say? You blooded me?"

"Yes, Carlisle caught me but it was too late." Edward became angry, "What's wrong?" Edward became more confused I could tell he'd had enough.

"Shall we hunt? I'll need to get Bella soon." I nodded.

"Wait Edward, what is Bella doing in this… plan?"

"You'll see soon." His face was still angry; he walked away without looking back. I suddenly felt like I had said too much until I remembered I told Carlisle not to mention me, I then understood, he probably told Edward he blooded him to keep me out of the clear. I followed Edward deeper into the forest.

When I caught up with Edward he was standing still, smelling, waiting for prey. He then turned his head. "Can you smell it?" I sniffed I could smell blood but not the blood I recognised.

"Yes, what is it? I could tell he was smiling, he sniffed again.

"Deer possibly elk," I should have guessed, animal blood. Edward started to laugh silently.

"Are you trying to wean me onto animal blood?"

"Maybe," He looked at me and smiled, "It's a start." I nodded In agreement. "You should…" That's all he got to before flitted after my feed. I grabbed the nearest animal and bit down, it stopped moving immediately. By the time Edward arrived I started drinking. It didn't taste as nice as human blood, but if I was going to become like my brother or resist his love I had to live with it. When I had finished I looked at Edward who was laughing.

"What?" He shook his head and walked towards me.

"I forgot how faster a human drinker was compared to myself."

"So not only I have to put up with bland animal blood, I have to get used to being weaker and slower?"

"It's not that bad, it just takes time to adjust to." I sighed.

"Oh well whatever makes you happy." Edward looked at me with again confusion. "Am I really that confusing?"

"No it's just that… You're doing all this for me?"

"Why else would I tell Carlisle not to mention me and then run off around world looking for help?" Edward became guilty.

"But why, am I really that important to you?"

"Well you are my little brother." I squeezed his cheek but he pulled away worried. "What? Look Edward I want to see you happy, but I also want to be there for you, I can't do that if I'm obsessed over you human love's blood can I?

"But you were looking for help before you knew Bella existed."

"Okay fine, I was scared of being a monster."

"But…"

"Trust me I've been more monstrous then you've seen me." Edward kept quiet, "Come on we better fill me up if were going to put Bella at risk." Edward snickered.

"Would you like to try lion?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine how about gorilla while were at it?" Edward laughed and led the way to my next feed.


	8. Chapter seven: Gifted and ready to kill

Chapter 7: Gifted and ready to kill

While I waited for Bella to arrive with Edward, I noticed Alice kept tensing and then looking at me which made me nervous. Jasper stood beside her also glanced every now and then. I decided to ask Carlisle what was wrong.

"Alice has a gift to see the future; she's probably seeking whether there is any danger to this plan." I began to realise how interesting this family was becoming.

"Do all vampires have gifts?"

"Not all vampires do, for instance Edward, Alice and Jasper are the only three in the family who do." I wondered if I had special gift, but I couldn't think.

"What's Jaspers gift?"

"He can read others emotions and change them," He replied.

"Carlisle, are you able to sense other peoples, or vampires in this case emotions?"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle seemed confused.

"I mean can you look at Jasper now and know for certain he's worried?"

"No why?" I smiled.

"I can." Carlisle smiled back at me.

"I see you and Jasper will become good friends." I looked at Jasper who was looking worriedly back at us.

"What?" He asked. Both Carlisle and I burst out laughing; Jasper looked even more worried.

"Jasper, Christina has a gift of reading emotions like you."

"Nice, welcome to gifted and talented." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks." Edward finally entered with Bella; I was on edge but still resisting which was a good sign.

"Right are you going to get on with this?" Emmett placed his arm around Rosalie who was enjoying the attention.

"Well I'm ready if Bella is." Edward was happy with my enthusiasm.

"Right let's be off them." Carlisle started to walk towards Edward talking through the plan yet again. I was eager but at the same time worried, Jasper stood beside me.

"I can change those feelings if it helps." I decided I liked Jasper; he seemed like the one who looked out for others when they are in need, the comforter.

"I'm okay thanks." He nodded and followed Carlisle. I noticed that the whole family were coming.

"No Rosalie and Emmett are staying here." I nodded at Edward and followed Jasper.

We arrived deep into the forest, my comfort zone. Carlisle went over the plan once more and Jasper rolled his eyes, he looked at me and snickered.

"Right, Bella will go deeper into the forest with Alice, while Christina, Edward and Jasper…"

"Will go in the opposite direction, Carlisle?" I added. Edward snickered but Carlisle glared at me.

"… Yes. I see you all know the plan, so let's get on with it." Alice pulled Bella over her shoulder and flitted away. Edward nudged me as he walked past, gesturing me to follow him. I watched Carlisle flit back to the house before I decided to catch up with my new friend and brother.

We walked at a fast human pace, giving Alice time to place Bella somewhere safe and also somewhere I'd be able to find her easily, I gulped at the thought.

The further we walked the more Jasper and I became close. We talked about our gift and then talked about our pasts; Jasper's more interesting then my own. We then decided to add Edward into the conversation. I was a little gutted when we reached out destination.

"Right Christina, time for hunting," Edward growled at Jasper.

"Edward calm down he was joking." Edward looked at me and nodded. I then started my job. I turned on the hunter in my and tried to track down Bella, I found her in a matter of minutes. I started snarling and Edward pushed me against a tree.

"Christina, calm down." There was panic in Edward voice. I suddenly wanted Bella's blood. "Christina?" I was too late, the monster had already returned, this time I was stronger. I pushed Edward away, forcing him off his feet. Before I had time to check on him I ran after Bella's scent, knowing I was faster. The faster I flitted the closer I knew I was getting. Her scent grew stronger. Her shape came into my view as I leaped and forced her against a tree, forcing her to let out a blood curdling scream.


	9. Chapter eight: Step too far

Chapter 8: Step too far

Bella stood still unable to move under my tight grasp. She looked into my demon eyes and let in deep gasps of air. I growled at her making her more fearful.

"Christina please, please I know this isn't really you." I gave her an evil smile.

"Are you sure Bella?" Her whole body shook. I leaned towards her neck, her gasps became sobs. I stopped by her ear. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Bella let out a deep breath.

"Holy crow you scared me," I laughed and wrapped my arms around her giving her a hug. I then pulled away and placed my hand on her shoulders

"Sorry just wanted to give you a little scare."

"Well you certainly did that, I thought you were going to kill me right here."

"Sorry, why would I hurt the person who makes my brother happy?"

"Edward mentioned you were his sister."

"Good, and as his sister I hope you two last forever."

"You really think that?" She filled with happiness.

"Yes, Edward loves you deeply and he's happy about it, what else can a big sister ask for?" I suddenly began to feel thirsty. I let go of Bella.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still not used to being around a human without feeding. I better go, Edward will be here soon." Bella nodded as I started to flit away to satisfy what I needed. I waited by a tree for a while until Edward and Jasper caught up. I watched as Edward grabbed Bella in relief, Jasper spotted me and smiled to say well done. I nodded and went to find a feed.

While I was feeding on a lion, something which tasted better then the elks I had earlier, I heard angry foot steps walking towards me and then come to a halt. As I looked up Edward was standing over me with rage in his eyes.

"How could you scare Bella like that?" I stood up from my finished meal.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that. Bella told me that you pretended to get ready to feed on her."

"I was joking, she knows I was." Edward shook his head in disgust.

"You think pretending to kill someone is a laughing matter?"

"Edward, she was fine, she was happy."

"And how would you know that?"

"Weren't you listening to mine and Jasper's conversation?" I began to feel angry myself.

"So you should have perfectly understood how terrified she was, she was crying for goodness sake."

"That's why I stopped."

"What so if she was okay you was going to carry on?" Edward began to shake.

"No Edward is was a joke."

"If that's your idea of a joke, you're sick. Stay away from Bella and stay away from my family."

"But Edward I'm you sister."

"No Christina, you're no sister of mine." He turned and flitted away, leaving me hurt. I felt my dead heart break. I had lost my chances of ever being the sister I wanted to be. I sadly walked into the darkness of the forest.


	10. Chapter nine: Nothing can kill

Chapter 9: Nothing will kill

I stayed in the forest with guilt and loneliness for a few weeks. I had found a small cave and sat down by the mouth, resting my sorrowful head against the hard stone wall and stayed there watching the beautiful light blue day change to the black bejewelled night. I only left to go and feed. I still fed on animal blood, I was used to its taste and it was better to do so then feel the wrath of the monster which had been forced into the back of my mind. Now I knew what it was like to loose something very close and dear to you, even though I knew Edward wouldn't be lost forever.

Everyday I became more depressed, every now and then I walked by the house, but I would keep for I was scared by what hurtful words Edward would use next. I often thought of returning to my blooder, but the thought of being forced to drink human blood again turned me away from the idea. I had come too far to just through it all away for nothing. I had thought about just walking into the house and apologising but I knew by how Edward reacted how that idea would end and I was already sitting there. I sometimes sat in the sun for a while hoping that my body would burn, but as usual my suicidal attempt failed.

After the feeling of not being wanted kicked in I looked for others ways of suicide. Even now as a stood on the edge of the cliff looking down to my death. As I looked at the jagged rocks below I hoped this would be the last time I would feel upset about my vampire life and if I survived this I would find my blooder and kill the bugger for changing me. I then thought about Edward, my short but meaningful memories I would take to wherever the reaper himself take me would take me. I took a deep breath and got ready for my afterlife, but I stopped to the sound of footsteps coming closer towards me. I shook them off and got ready a further time, again stopped by a recognised voice.

"That won't work you know." I turned to see Jasper smiling at me.

"How do you know?" Even though I was glad to see my vampire friend I was angry with him disturbing the end of my second life. He shrugged.

"I know someone who tried," He replied.

"So this is just a waste of more time?"

"You could put it that way yes." He opened his arms towards me and I instantly walked into them. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. If I was human I would have been sobbing on his shoulder, but no tears came only sadness. When he released I looked into his gentle eyes.

"Why are you here?" I remembered what Edward had said to me… _Stay away from my Bella and my family. _

"Missed you I guess, I was used to you being around." I snickered.

"Well I'm glad _someone _misses me." Jasper understood who I was talking about.

"He does miss you, Edward."

"Really?" I was shocked by what Jasper had said.

"He's still angry but I can sense he's worried about you." I nodded as Alice came into view.

"Jasper we need to go." Alice looked at me; I could tell she was angry. I looked at Jasper and nodded him to go.

"Speak to you soon." I nodded again and watched him start to walk away, "Oh and Christina, stop trying to kill yourself; it will never work." Jasper winked at me which made me smile and walked out of view with Alice.

I sat by my cave again after feeding, I felt more comforted knowing Jasper was still there for me, even if Edward wasn't. I had no more thoughts of suicide which helped with the depression. As I sat and thought of how I was going to get Edward to forgive me, an unusual scent suddenly came near me. It was a scent I knew I had smelled before, but I couldn't remember where. I closed my eyes and concentrated on thoughts of the forest. I could sense confusion but also anger. I then heard a distant scream which forced panic into my head. It was a scream I recognised… _Bella_


	11. Chapter ten: Unwanted reunion

Chapter 10: Unwanted reunion 

I kept still thinking whether I should stay or go, but another scream told me to go and help. As I flitted through the trees the frightened screams became sobs which made me flit faster. Then I thought about what Edward had warned… "_Stay away from Bella and stay away from my family"_… I ignored the warning because I knew that this was no time to be worrying over a useless threat. I stopped behind a tree watching two figures. One was Bella but the other I couldn't see. Bella was on the floor terrorised by the other figure, I could tell she was shaking. I walked from behind the trees and Bella called my name in relief. The figure turned around and I finally found out where I had smelt the unusual scent before.

"Lewis?"

"Christina." Lewis, my old coven brother, smiled has he saw me, but then gave me a worried expression as I started to growl. "Christina what's wrong? Don't you remember me?"

"Oh I remember you alright: You, the blooder's servant who was always by his side; you, the one who forced human blood down my throat; you, the one who told the blooder I was leaving and watched as he punished me; you, the one who forced me to turn into the monster I am and forcing me to wait over a hundred bloody years before I could see my brother!" At this point I was shouting with anger, angry at what he had done to me while I was in the Gomithican Coven. I was shaking and ready to kill him for the pain he caused.

"Christina we both know I didn't mean to."

"You liar!" I had forgotten Bella was still present until Lewis turned and crouched behind her, "Stay away from her!" Lewis looked at me in shock, but carried on moving closer towards her, Bella tried to move away but he grabbed her jaw to stop her. I growled and jumped at him pinning him against the tree.

"Christina what's wrong with you?"

"I told you to leave her," Anger filled my mind and all I wanted to do was kill him while I had the chance, "Bella are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, now you're here."

"So, you know the human?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Lewis smirked.

"Oh no, of course not… it just gives me a better reason to kill her." Bella gasped and I pushed Lewis harder into the tree.

"Not over my dead vampire body." Lewis growled more but kept his eyes on Bella. I let go of Lewis but immediately kicked both his legs, I could hear the break as well as the scream. I pulled Bella over my shoulder and flitted towards the house.

"Thanks for that." Bella was still shaking.

"Well what was I going to do? Let him kill you like I told him not over my dead vampire body."

The rest of the short journey was silent. When I arrived at the house I just walked in. Edward was already waiting. Bella ran into him sobbing, as his placed his arms around her. He looked at me angrily before turning back to Bella.

"What happened?" I realised Edward didn't know she had gone into the forest alone. "You went into the forest? Bella what have I told you?" Edward must have read my thoughts.

"I wanted to speak to Christina alone." Bella snapped back Edward before walking into the room where I had first met her.

"You see what you cause?" Edward was looking angrily at me again.

"What I cause?"

"Yes what _you_ cause."

"Right I save your girlfriend and this is the thanks I get, being accused of something else?"

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"Oh so now because you know I saved Bella you want to give me respect?"

"Christina." Edward spoke in a soft tone.

"No Edward, like you said I'm no sister of yours."

"Christina I didn't mean it." I shook my head at him again and started to walk out, stopped by Jasper.

"Christina, Bella has just told us what happened, you can't go out there with a revenged vampire after you." I turned to Jasper and shook my head, Edward seemed glad I was stopped.

"Well I can't stay here when I know I'm not welcome." I scowled at Edward.

"Please, we need you." I looked back at Jasper and nodded.

"Fine but keep _him_ away from me." I gave Edward another angry look before following Jasper to the rest of the family.


	12. Chapter eleven: The Gomithican coven

Chapter 11: Question break

I stayed in the Cullen house again, but I wished I stuck to my cave. As I sat in the dining room I had so many questions asked I had run out of answers. Two hours has passed and I started to get agitated with the same questions repeated over and over again, at one time I snapped at Carlisle. I could tell every vampire… and human was interested with all eyes on me, even Edward who when I looked up at looked down at Bella, who was leaning on his chest. I could tell he was sorry but I wasn't going to let in that easily. He snickered as I thought this.

Four more hours passed and my fists were clenched, my teeth gritted, it was Emmett who suggested a break. As soon as Carlisle agreed I walked out of the house, but I wasn't alone. When I got deep into the forest I turned around.

"What!?" Edward stood back in shock. I was still slightly shaking with anger.

"Christina, I'm sorry… For what I said." Edward gave me a sincere look. I could tell he felt guilty. "I didn't mean it, I was just angry at the time."

"So you thought it was okay to take it out on me?" He looked to the floor and shook his head.

"I worry about Bella. I know it was a wind up, but you've got to realise how… how…"

"Weak she is?" Edward nodded, "Edward she's stronger then you think."

"I know, but she is human, after all she shouldn't even know that vampires even exist."

"I suppose you're right, in a way." Edward snickered and smiled at the same time.

"Christina, please don't hate me."

"Edward I don't hate you, it's impossible for me to hate you, you're my brother, it's just that you need to be careful what you say around others, one second we're okay the next you hate me and telling me to keep away."

"I didn't really want you go, I kind of like you around, it's… different and Jasper likes you, I've never seen him be close to anyone new like this before." I smiled and nodded.

"So are we okay again?"

"Well…" Edward starting laughing, "Can I just ask you one more question about erm…? Lewis." I rolled my eyes.

"Why not, I'll only get it again in a few minutes."

"What was your coven called?"

"The Gomithican Coven, why?"

"I've never heard of it."

"We kept ourselves to ourselves."

"Actually I want to know a little more, can we go somewhere?" I rolled my eyes again, "It will get you out of the next session."

"Okay let's go." Edward snickered and starting walking into the forest.

Edward had found our spot from the last time we spoke in private. I think this will be my favourite part of the forest, well apart from my cave. I sat down first this time and gestured him to sit beside me, he sat obediently and started his questions.

"Okay first of all is the Gomithican Coven a threat to us?"

"Not unless you were human, I think they're actually weak at the moment."

"Weak in what way?

"Well before I left, the coven started to break away because of my blooder, Damion. He was a hopeless leader who brought us up to kill, that's the reason I left." Edward nodded; I could tell he was really interested,

"This Lewis, did he leave before you?"

"No, he was Damion's little pet if you like, whenever someone betrayed the coven Lewis would tell him, also if Damion wanted anything, Lewis was the one to provide it. He was the reason why Damion took power too seriously."

"So do you know if Lewis has left the coven?"

"I think so; Lewis never left Damion's side, so I'm guessing yes.

"How many members are in the coven?

"When I left, four, but Damion wanted to make the coven bigger so I don't know." Edward looked into the forest in thought.

"Was the entire coven like how you used to be?"

"I'm not sure, everyone hunted for themselves." Edward looked into my eyes and smiled, "What?"

"You're eyes are changing." I looked at him confused, "They aren't as red; they're more a fire colour." I smiled at this, please with my progress. "You've done really well, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

We went back to the house and Edward explained he knows enough, but Carlisle wanted to no know more.

"Carlisle there's nothing more to tell," I exclaimed.

"There's got to be more." I looked at the rest of his family who I could tell were all bored, Especially Bella who had fallen asleep in Edward's arms.

"Carlisle please, look everyone's tired of this, just look at Bella." Just then Bella awoke.

"What did I miss?" the family laughed at her comment, I sort of felt sorry for her, but I laughed anyway. Edward leaned and kissed Bella softly on the cheek, she smiled and turned red.

"I think its time to take you home." Edward held Bella in his arms and started to walk out of the door.

"Fine," Carlisle finally agreed, "We'll leave it for tonight." I let out a breath of relief and followed Edward out of the room. I walked into the piano room and watched Edward place Bella into his Volvo and pull away. I could tell he loved her. I looked at the piano, edging to play.

"You can of you want, I'm sure Edward will let you." I turned to Jasper who has his arm around Alice. I sat in front of the piano keys and started to play my melody.


	13. Chapter twelve: Melodies

Chapter 12: Melodies 

I was still playing when Edward came back; he was amazed I could play the piano. He sat beside me and watched my fingers move along the notes. I looked over at Jasper who was dancing with Alice in a romantic way which actually looked sweet. After a few moments Emmett and Rosalie joined followed by Carlisle and Esme. Edward snickered at his family dancing, but he started swaying gently in his seat. When I finished everyone applauded me which made me feel part of the family.

"Christina," Edward whispered, "You _are _part of the family." I looked at him as my cold heart filled with warmness. Edward placed his arm around me and held me close to him, resting his head on mine, if I was human I would have been crying with joy, but my selfish vampire body wouldn't let me. _Did this mean Edward accepted me as a sister?_ "Sort of," He answered.

"Edward why don't you show Christina how you show off." Edward laughed at Emmett's comment, but he looked me in the eyes.

"Do you mind?" I moved and sat where Edward was as he moved down the bench. "I wrote this for Bella, I use it to get her off to sleep sometimes." Edward started playing; he played the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. "Thanks," He said smugly. I laughed but watched him like he watched me. It was amazing how heavy handed creatures like us could play such beautiful songs.

When Edward finished we all applauded him, he smiled again before turning back to me. "How about we make our own melody? We could use both of our pieces and mix them together."

"That sounds great." Edward started to play his melody again while I thought on how to change it. When I had it I played.

"Nice, I like it." Edward looked at me and smiled. We carried on playing for most of the night, changing it in different ways. Edward asked me questions every now and then and I did the same. Emmett and Rosalie had left the room, while Esme and Carlisle sat down at one of the tables. Jasper and Alice continued dancing, falling more and more in love with each step, releasing all emotions and letting the music thought their minds.

"They're so sweet together." I could tell Edward agreed.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Edward was getting more personal with his questions, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I thought I did once, but it all changed and fell apart." I started to play my part more slowly so show my mood and Edward did the same playing a different melody. "You're really good at this."

"You also, when did you learn to play the piano?"

"Before I was changed, I can also play acoustic."

"Maybe I can hear you sometime." I took this as a hint, so I simply nodded.

"Maybe, but it depends,"

"On what?"

"Whether we're okay or at each other's throats." I smiled to show I was joking and sped up my pace. Edward gave up and let my play alone, so I played a song which I knew too well. "I wonder if you know this song."

"What is it?"

"It's a song called innocence." I started playing my song. Edward was more amazed when I started singing I looked at Edward now and again.

"_Waking up I see everything is okay,_

_The first time in my life now and it's so great._

_Slowing down I look around and I'm so amazed._

_I think about the little things that make life great._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it,_

_This is the best feeling._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away._

_I need you now._

_I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear._

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear,_

_Fell calm I belong, I'm so happy here,_

_It's so strong and now I let my self be sincere._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it,_

_This is the best feeling._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away._

_I need you now._

_I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

_It's the state of bliss I think I'm dreaming,_

_It's the happiness inside that I'm feeling,_

_It's so beautiful it makes me wanna cry. _

_It's the state of bliss I think I'm dreaming,_

_It's the happiness inside that I'm feeling,_

_It's so beautiful it makes me wanna cry._

_It's so beautiful it makes me wanna cry._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away._

_Cause I need you now._

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away._

_I need you now._

_I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by."_

"Wow that was beautiful," Edward said when I stopped playing. He smiled at me while I smiled back at him. He pulled me close to him again. I didn't want it to end but suddenly Alice froze and then relaxed. Edward got up and walked towards her. "Alice what did you see?"

Alice looked at Edward and then at me. Then she said one word which changed the whole atmosphere, "Bella."


	14. Chapter thirteen: The plan

Chapter 13: The plan

Alice told us she saw Bella in trouble with a vampire she descried as Lewis. She also told us it wasn't until a few days until he was planning to attack, so we had some time to think of a plan. I had only one plan which was to kill Lewis once and for all, but I wanted to see what the others thought of first. Emmett and Rosalie joined us again as we discussed some ideas, but I kept quiet and out of the way. One thing Alice couldn't see was where Lewis was attacking.

Edward looked straight at Carlisle. "That's it; Bella is staying here until this monster is destroyed. I'm not having her in danger and she will be safer with us."

"I agree." The family looked at me shocked by my comment.

"Doesn't it bother you that we are planning on killing a member of your old coven?" Jasper asked.

"No like you just said the Gomithican coven was my old coven, which I left one hundred years ago and to be honest I've been looking for revenge on that conniving son of a bitch ever since." Edward snickered at my reply and I could tell he was pleased I agreed.

"But Edward, where is she going to sleep? How is she going to eat?" Carlisle was always the one to think logically, well he is a doctor.

"Don't worry, I'll have that all sorted." Carlisle nodded.

"When are you planning to get her?" I knew by that comment Carlisle agreed on Edward's plan.

"I was going to explain to her tonight and then give her time to think of something to tell Charlie. So she'll be here by tomorrow afternoon." Carlisle nodded once more.

"You better go and tell her now then, it will be sunrise soon." Edward nodded and walked towards the door, stopping beside me first.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Edward nodded.

"Just making sure." He then walked out of the room.

"Christina, I know we've bored you enough with questions, but did the Gomithican coven have a fight plan?" I looked at Rosalie amazed; she had never spoken to me, let alone ask me a question about my old coven.

"No we never got into fights, like I said we kept ourselves to ourselves."

The family kept quiet until Bella arrived the next morning, she was early but Edward liked it more that way. She greeted us like nothing bad was happening at all, but she helped lighten the mood. Esme liked Bella with us, as soon as Bella came through the door a huge smile came onto her face. Edward looked at me but I looked away and left the room.

I decided to go for a walk but Edward stopped me before I left. "Are you sure you're okay with the whole plan?" Edward was still uncertain.

"Yes Edward I'm okay with the plan, I want the plan to go through." Edward gave a light snicker but then sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that I was thinking about your song."

"Oh, why was there something wrong with it?"

"No, I was thinking about the lyrics, do you really think that?"

"Edward you need to understand, I've been alone for one hundred years, I've had nothing like this before."

"Like what?"

"A family who like me around" I replied.

"Oh," Edward snickered, "I forgot about that part."

"Erm, where are you going to put Bella?" Edward snickered again.

"You've never seen my room have you?"

"Do I need to answer that?" Edward started to walk up the stairs and I followed. He led me to a door and opened it; the first thing I noticed was that it was huge. There were huge windows looking over the forest which I liked a lot.

"What do you think?" He walked through the door and walked over to one of the windows.

"Well it's... bright." Edward laughed lightly. I sat on his black couch which stretched against most of the wall. "I take it Bella will be sleeping on here?"

"You guessed right," Edward replied, "I told you I'd get it sorted." Bella entered the room and placed her bag on the floor smiling.

"Right I'm going to give you two some _alone_ time." Edward laughed as I stood up and walked towards to door. "Just shout if you need me." I looked at Bella and winked. "Oh Edward when are we following the plan?"

"We're starting tomorrow." I nodded and left the "love birds" to it. I walked back down the stairs and walked back into the piano room, where Alice was doubled up in pain again. Another vision.


	15. Chapter fourteen: The message

Chapter 14: The message

"Alice, what did you see?" I stood beside Alice letting her lean on me.

"Bella again… The same… Images," Alice said while gasping. She then stood up straight, "I've never had images do this to me before." Alice was scared by what she was seeing, but there was nothing for them to stop. Jasper entered the room and rushed over to Alice. _This is it Lewis as I need to talk._

I walked through the trees looking for Lewis, trying to find his scent. I called his name by there was no reply. I walked to where I left him last, but he had vanished.

"Lewis!" I shouted. I walked to my cave and stood by the entrance, I heard something inside moving in pain. "Lewis?" The thing stopped moving. I could sense anger and pain.

"What do you want?" Lewis had replied to my call, I could tell his teeth were gritted. I walked further into the cave until I saw Lewis struggling to move. I knew then I _had_ broken his legs.

"Why are you here?" I knew he was weak so I took advantage.

"Getting away from the coven," He replied

"Why has Damion got bored of you?" I was enjoying winding Lewis up.

"It's not that, he's gone mad." I suddenly wanted to know more.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you hear that Leo left?" I shook my head. Lewis nodded, "He left because he didn't want to be under a monster, he got away and this made Damion mad."

"Why did you leave?"

"Damion went mad, he starting killing the coven members one by one, so you could say I chickened out of the coven. I didn't want get hurt; you yourself know how powerful he is when he's angry." I nodded and remembered when he punished me for wanting to change the coven way. "He did it when you left, you do know he still loves you don't you?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry for breaking your legs." Lewis snickered.

"I'm glad you did in a way, I didn't know what came over me."

"Do you know where Leo is now?" Lewis shook his head.

"That's another reason I stayed here a while, I was hoping you would have seen him."

"Why's that?"

"He's looking for you, he told me before he left."

"I guess you told Damion this yes?"

"Another reason why I had to leave, I had to save him before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"He's in danger Christina, terrible danger. Even though he's Damion's brother, there's nothing that will stop Damion killing him. He's angry with him, and these days no one gets away from betraying the coven without ending up dead."

"What did Leo do?"

"He let a human go and that's not acceptable in the coven." I looked Lewis in the eyes, but he looked away, "It's my entire fault."

"You know the coven I'm with is planning on killing you." Lewis nodded.

"I welcome death, but Christina promise me something will you?" I nodded, "Save Leo before it's too late."

"What if I don't see him?"

"You will, I swear you will." I nodded and understood. I stood up and nodded at Lewis who half smiled back.


	16. Chapter fifteen: Vanishing act

Chapter 15: Vanishing act

As I walked back into the house Edward was already waiting for me, Alice had had another vision. This time it was different. Edward was worried about Bella, but I kept telling him that she's safe.

"I just spoke to Lewis, there's no way he can hurt Bella," I admitted.

"Is that where you were?" Edward seemed shocked.

"Yes, Edward I broke both his legs, he can hardly move." Edward nodded but he was still worried. "We could do the plan now, he's in Masen cave right now and I doubt he could have moved far."

"Masen cave?" I froze embarrassed by my comment.

"Yeah I renamed the cave." I bit my lip, but Edward just started laughing.

"Fair enough, nothing I can really say to that," Edward joked. Bella appeared at the perfect time.

"Edward, Carlisle wants to talk to you," She explained. Edward was still laughing when he replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you in there." He looked at me one last time, laughed and walked away shaking him his head. _Great now Edward thinks I'm going crazy_. "Well I wouldn't say crazy," Edward said from the other room. I snickered at his replied and walked into the living room where Jasper was sitting down alone.

"Oh hi Christina, what did you do make Edward laugh like that?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I heard Edward laugh loudly again which made Jasper chuckle.

"What ever it was, Edward isn't going to let you get over it."

"Oh great," I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I went to look for Lewis, I needed answers." Jasper nodded as I sat next to him.

"Did you find them, the answers?"

"Not exactly, but I found out the Gomithican coven is weak at the moment, it's seems to be falling apart."

"Well this is great, what else did you find out?"

"My blooder, Damion, he's going insane and killing the coven, but there's something telling me that was a lie… I also found out one of my closest friends is in trouble." I could tell Jasper wanted me to explain, "Leo, he was my closest friend in the coven, he was also Damion's brother. Lewis explained that Leo had betrayed the coven by letting a human go… The Gomithican coven had strict rules which had punishments." Jasper nodded, "Apparently Leo ran away from the coven after he betrayed it and now Damion is after him… to kill him."

"That's barbaric, Leo is his brother." I nodded.

"Like I said strict rules and also as Lewis explained, you only need to break a simple rule now to end up dead."

"I bet you're glad you left while you had the chance." I nodded.

"But Lewis told me that Leo was looking for me." Edward walked into the room; I could tell he had listened to our conversation.

"I think it's time to go hunting Christina." I nodded and stood up. As I walked through the door I noticed the family were waiting, that's when I realised What Edward meant by hunting, _killing Lewis_.

Edward forced Bella to stay in his room and without arguing she nodded, I guessed Bella has seen Edward like this before, as I thought this Edward looked straight at me and nodded slightly. Once Edward took Bella upstairs it was time for our "hunting" trip.

We walked quite slowly for vampire towards "Mason" cave, Edward was holding laughter all the way but as I thought of the words "Masen cave" he silently let it out.

I scented all the way, trying to track down Lewis but I had no luck. The whole family was silent, apart from Edward's snickering, the whole journey. When we finally got to the cave I walked in first, used to the layout.

As Edward reached me I was standing still. He then realised why. Lewis's scent was still there but his body wasn't. I rushed out of the cave and tried to track down his emotions but with no luck I tracked down Bella instead, making sure she was okay. After a few moments I found her, but it wasn't what I expected. I sensed a strong fear, the same fear I felt when Lewis attacked Bella the first time. Without thinking I rushed off back through the forest hoping I can save Bella before it was too late, with the thoughts of what Lewis had said before, _"It just gives me a better reason to kill her."_


	17. Chapter sixteen: Death

Chapter 16: Death

As I ran through the forest, I started to smell Lewis's scent and as I had guessed it was coming from inside the Cullen house. Before I entered the house I stopped to seek Lewis's emotions which were hate and anger. I flitted to Edwards's room but Bella wasn't there. I closed my eyes and found her in the living room, there was only one emotion in her mind, fear.

As I stood outside the door I could hear Lewis's voice.

"I'm going to kill you, oh yes I am. Slice you throat and enjoy it, but don't worry you won't feel a thing, much." I could tell Lewis has gone mad. Without hesitating I swung the door open and ran into Lewis pining him against the wall.

"You're not going to lay on finger on her, traitor." Lewis laughed in my face, but he stopped at my glare become angrier.

"I wasn't going to hurt her Christina, I swear, please let me go," He grovelled.

"Liar!" I spat the word into his face, making him aware I wasn't going to let him get away.

"Fine I admit it, I was going to kill her and I still am." He stared at Bella with monstrous eyes. He was hungry and he wanted Bella's blood. I laid more pressure onto his body and heard his bones groan in pain. "If I don't kill her, Leo will." I snarled at his words, knowing he was winding me up so I would let him go.

"Liar, Leo wouldn't do such a thing." Lewis chuckled.

"Are you sure?" He gave a cunning smile. I looked over at Bella to make sure she was okay, but while my head was turned on Lewis he bit into my neck making me loose my grip. As soon as he was free he jumped onto Bella, pinning her to the floor. Her scream forced me to ignore the pain and help her.

I dragged Lewis off Bella's weak body and threw him across room, pinning him back against the wall. He was laughing as I had my hands around his neck.

"Go on Christina, kill me, I know you want to," Lewis tormented, but I didn't need his permission. I grabbed on him head and twisted a load cracking noise followed. As I let go his head fell to the floor. I knew then he was dead. Breathlessly I walked over to Bella who was still lying on the floor.

"Bella are you okay?" She didn't reply. "Bella?" I knelt down beside her as she laid still, eyes wide open. Edward entered the room as breathless as me. He looked at me and I could tell as he looked down at Bella that worry had swept through his mind.

"Bella?" He knelt beside the other side of Bella and lifted her in his arms. That's when I saw the blood. "Bella please don't do this, wake up Bella wake up." I started to shake as I stood up knowing this would be hard to resist. I could feel myself already wanting. "Carlisle, we need Carlisle." Edward looked up at me as I stood still in shock, "Christina! We need Carlisle!" He shouted as I didn't move. I suddenly ran out of the room to look for who we needed as I heard Edward's cry of pain.


	18. Chapter seventeen: Don't need help

Chapter 17: Don't need help

I stood outside tracking down Carlisle, but I knew he was too far away. Even if I did reach him it would have been too late to save Bella. I rushed back into the room where Edward was leaning over Bella's body; I could hear her heart beat slow more by the second. I saw the blood drip more onto the floor, but I couldn't let that get in the way.

"Edward, do you want Bella to stay human?" Edward looked up at me confused. "Edward answer the question and hurry, we don't have time,"

"She has no choice; she's going to die if I don't add the venom." I took that as a yes. I knelt beside Bella again, resisting the blood as much as I could. "What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Edward don't ask questions, just help me." He leaned back off Bella and noticed the blood; hunger ran though his mind, "If you're thinking on feeding, get out."

"No I'm fine." He snapped out of his thoughts as I started to push lightly down on Bella's chest.

"Every three seconds I need to you breathe air into Bella's mouth." I explained. "Now." Edward did as I said with out hesitation; all he wanted was to keep Bella alive.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"We don't need help," I replied as I felt Bella's heartbeat regain strength under my palms. We carried on until Carlisle entered the house, when he saw Bella still on the floor and Lewis decapitated on the floor, he rushed to Bella's side.

"Christina, its okay I'll carry on from here."

"No, she's not stable yet." I was scared that if I stopped Bella would die altogether.

"Christina, you've done enough, let me take over." I knew there was no use arguing with a doctor so I backed down and let him do his job.

I looked over at Lewis's body, shocked that there was no blood, but then I realised he was a vampire so it made more sense. Edward looked up at me between breaths; I could tell he was thankful. I knew I should have moved Lewis's body, but Emmett has already started to by the time I moved. He nodded at me before he left the room. I looked back over at Bella and heard her heartbeat speed up. Carlisle told Edward to stop as he lifted Bella and left the room. I looked straight at Edward in worry but he explained that she was okay.

"It's all thanks to you." He smiled before following Carlisle.

I sat down, everything had happened so fast and so calmly that it left me confused. Surely there should be panic, but there was none. I felt exhausted even though I knew I couldn't sleep. I didn't even know where Bella was being taken if she was even really okay.


	19. Chapter eighteen: Leo

Chapter 18: Leo

I sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear from Edward about Bella. I had been sitting in the room for about three hours watching people come and go, interested by the different emotions. As I looked towards the entrance door I spotted a child staring at me from the distance, his eyes wide with interest. I snickered and turned back to the corridor hoping Edward would be walking down it soon. I sighed and placed my head on the wall closing my eyes.

After a few minutes someone new came into the hospital, the scent made me open my eyes and look towards them. As soon as I looked towards the door my mouth fell open and my eyes opened wide. The person looked straight at me and smiled. I closed my mouth feeling a little embarrassed as he walked towards me and sat down.

"Christina," He greeted.

"Leo," I replied. He looked at me, still smiling.

"So did Lewis tell you about Damion?" His face fell more serious.

"How did…?"

"I knew he was looking for you, that's why I'm here." He looked towards the entrance.

"Was it true what he said?" He looked back at me.

"What about me betraying the coven and that Damion's gone insane and is looking for me because he wants me dead?" Leo nodded, "Yeah parts of it are true."

"Which parts are false?" He snickered at my question.

"The part where Damion wants me dead," He answered. I sighed in relief; I knew Damion wouldn't kill his own brother. "He isn't looking for me either."

"What do you mean? Who is he looking for?"

"You Christina, when you left he went insane, you do know he loves you?" I nodded.

"Should I be worried about him looking for me?" I had to admit I was a little scared. When Leo didn't reply I simply nodded.

"I need to go I need to get back to Damion."

"What do you mean?"

"Did Lewis tell you I was looking for you?" I nodded, "Damion asked me to search for you, to see if you were okay and I found you, but don't worry I'll be back again, I promise." Leo stood up and looked at me one final time before leaving the hospital. I was too trapped in my own fear to stop him. _Why was Damion looking for me? Was it true what Lewis said about him killing the coven? Am I next?_ I stopped in my thoughts as I saw Edward walking towards me with a smile in his face. I smiled back and kept my mind blank not wanting to worry Edward anymore than he was.


	20. Chapter ninteen: Acceptance

Chapter 19: Acceptance 

Edward sat beside me; his emotions told me Bella had pulled through. I smiled.

"She's back and still human," He explained.

"So she wasn't bitten then?"

"No but he cut her deep, which explained the amount of blood." He tensed up with anger.

"Edward, he's dead. He's not coming back." He nodded and loosened up.

"A problem we don't need to worry about any more." He smiled but then looked to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I keep putting Bella through all this pain, she's only human. It's okay for us but she shouldn't be involved in our problems." Edward looked down the corridor and stood up as Carlisle walked towards us.

"She's had the stitches and she should recover in a few days." Edward let out a sigh of relief and then turned towards me.

"I suppose I should thank you." I snickered.

"Edward it's nothing, like I keep saying I wanted him gone anyway." Carlisle smiled before going back to work.

"Do you want to see her?" I nodded and Edward led the way down the corridor.

Bella was propped up in the hospital bed; Edward walked straight towards her and kissed her softly on the forehead. The heart monitor sped right up which made me laugh. Edward sat in the chair next to her as Carlisle walked in.

"Bella do you want me to call Charlie?" Bella panicked.

"Charlie, I forgot about him. No I should still be on holiday with Jessica for a few more days, so I should be okay." Carlisle nodded and left the room.

"So how you feeling Bella?" I asked.

"I'm okay, thanks to you." I rolled my eyes as Edward chuckled.

"Christina doesn't want be called the hero," Edward explained.

"But you are the hero, without you Lewis would have killed me." Both Edward and I winced as she said the word "killed"

"Christina what's wrong?" I realised I was thinking about Damion.

"Erm… Can I talk to you in private?" Edward rose from his seat and followed me outside.

"What's wrong?" I let images of Leo fall into my head, not wanting to explain, "What do you mean Damion's after you?"

"Edward, I don't know, I'm worried about it myself." Edward seemed upset that I was worried as I had thoughts as leaving.

"No, you can't leave." He held onto my arm in case I was thinking of running.

"Edward I don't want to leave, but I can't drag you into my problems."

"But we'll be okay, we can work together." I shook my head.

"What about Bella? I placed her in enough trouble already."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason Lewis went after Bella was because she got in his way of finding me." Edward shook his head.

"You still can't leave." His mind was full of sadness.

"Edward I have to, if I don't go to Damion before he gets to me, Leo could be in trouble." Edward nodded, I knew he understood. He let go of my arm.

"But what about your obsession?"

"Edward I'm standing in a hospital full of blood and I'm not even bothered by it." Again Edward nodded, I knew he brought that up to try and make me stay.

"Before you go, I want you to know you're always welcome, I think Carlisle would agree." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. Goodbye Edward, my dear brother." I patted him cheek before I turned to leave.

"Wait Christina!" I turned towards Edward as he called me. He placed his arms around me and held me close. I did the same," There's something else I want you to know, I love you Christina." Edward placed his head beside mine, "My sister."


End file.
